Reunion
by DrKazakhstan
Summary: Where do young huntresses and huntsman go when they die? Are they given an honorable peace that they deserve? Penny and Pyrrha discuss the circumstances they've been dealt with and they actually quite enjoy it.


**Reunion**

* * *

There was an unmatched air of peacefulness all around. The weather was perfect to spend a day outside, or perhaps with friends and family. But for one particular girl, she was used to this new peace, and used to being by herself. She was sitting outside of an elegant cafe, perched in a wicker chair at an ornately decorated marble table. She sat cross-legged, staring off into the yellowish-orange distance. There was only two things on the table, a small ceramic plate holding an appropriately sized coffee cup. The cup was empty, but the girl liked to pretend that she was sitting with someone, drinking and talking. Against all circumstances and what was left behind, she smiled. It wasn't at anything in particular, but she liked to smile and pretend. She truly believed that if she pretended enough, someone else would come along.

The girl boasted vibrant orange curls and a precious pink bow. She wore a sundress of a different assortment of colors, but mostly green. She leaned her head back and looked up at the sky above. The clouds seemed to drift by about as lazily as possible, revealing behind them a brightly shining sun. This new place was perfect for the girl, but even though she loved it here so much, she still wished she could go back to where she came from, to all of her friends.

"Penny?" A somewhat nervous feminine voice called out from a short distance away. The girl looked around, curious to hear someone else. Then to her right, she saw another red-headed girl. This girl looked oddly familiar.

"Huh?" Penny tilted her head slightly, wondering why this girl was here with her. The other girl started walking towards Penny, straight towards an empty chair across from her. She pulled it out and placed herself in it. Penny noticed a bewildered look on the new girl's face.

"Where are we?" She asked, her extreme facial expression was unchanging.

"So you died too. What's your name?" Penny was blunt about the statement, but she said it confidently. She was glad to see someone else joining her, but the girl was shocked. A hand flew up to cover her mouth as she heard the word "died". The last scene she could remember flashed through her memory, and it wasn't pleasant. Penny giggled slightly to see the reaction. It took a few moments before the other girl could speak."

"Pyrrha." She blurted out suddenly, feeling a tear form itself in her eye. Penny simply watched, picking up the cup in front of her and raising it to her lips. Even though there was nothing in, she once again pretended she was having a conversation with tea.

"That's a nice name. I feel like I remember you from somewhere." Penny tried to remember where she saw this face before.

"I'm so sorry..." Pyrrha muttered, looking away and sinking a little in her chair.

"What for? Never mind, you asked where we were. Well that's a little difficult to say. I guess it's wherever you go when you die." Penny explained, turning her attention towards to cafe beside them. A large plain sign hung above the doorway reading "The Little Cafe". The name certainly wasn't misleading.

"I'm the reason you're here. I never meant to, I just..." Pyrrha wanted to tell Penny how much she was sorry, but she felt herself choking on the words. Suddenly Penny remembered exactly who Pyrrha was.

"Don't be sorry, I really enjoy it here. Although I do miss everyone." She spoke out softly, comforting Pyrrha as best she could.

"I feel so bad about it." Pyrrha managed to get out. She looked up to see something surprising however. Penny wasn't angry or upset, she was just smiling. It was a very friendly smile to told Pyrrha not to worry.

"I'd like to show you around. The place people go when they die. Real people. Can you believe that when I woke up here I was a real girl? I wasn't made of nuts and bolts anymore. That's a good reason why I like this place. But I think the best reason I like it is because everyone is so friendly and nice! They aren't around right now, but they're somewhere. Even Ruby's mother is here! She's really sweet..." Penny rambled on and on about how she enjoyed being dead. It made Pyrrha actually start to think about how it wasn't as bad as she originally thought.

"Tell me Penny. I'd like to know, do you believe in destiny?" Pyrrha asked as soon as Penny had finished speaking. It was the only question on Pyrrha's mind.

"I would like to say...yes." Penny responded happily with a nod. Pyrrha looked up at Penny and gave a warm smile. She told herself to try and make the best of things while she was here.

"Do we stay here forever?" Pyrrha asked suddenly, not thinking about her words before saying them. She didn't expect Penny to know.

"That's only if we decide to stay here forever." Penny answered, reciting something that had just popped into her head.

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha tilted her head in confusion. Everything seemed so different and new to her.

"I don't know, we'll just have to find out, won't we?" Optimism was shining through both girls. Penny stood up from her chair and took the cup with her. she waved it around a little and looked up at the sky. As soon as she did, she felt odd. As if a magic force was pulling her down. She raised an arm and noticed that it was slowly becoming more and more transparent. She didn't know how, but she immediately understood that she was being brought back to the living world.

Penny tried to say something but she couldn't get the words out. She wanted to assure Pyrrha, to say it was alright. Within seconds, the only thing that was left behind was the clatter of the tiny ceramic cup hitting the ground. Pyrrha sighed and stood up herself.

"I've just got to make the best of things. Everyone else is alive and alright. That's all that matters. Penny said that Ruby's mother is here, I wonder where..." Pyrrha calmed herself, looking around and wondering about what she was going to do in this new life. After all, she of all people knew best of all to keep moving forward.

* * *

 **Short and sweet. I know it's not much, but I think the point is across.  
**


End file.
